


The Lost One

by RonnieBirdyy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBirdyy/pseuds/RonnieBirdyy
Summary: With Bruce believed to be dead, Tim searches for him while keeping it from Dick, but when he gets thrown into the past just like Jason did before him, some secrets may be revealed. Post Batman R.I.P, post Battle For The Cowl, pre Bruce's return and Damian's Death, but New 52 uniform for Tim because I like it better.Sequel to my story 'Come What May' but can be read on it's own





	The Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> Another story pulled from my FF.net account. This fic is in different perspectives, and they're labeled as such for whichever character the point of view is from, but because it changes between future Dick and past Dick often I'm going to let you know which one is which:  
-Older Dick (Batman) - his POV will say ‘Dick’s POV’  
-Younger Dick (Nightwing) - his POV will say ‘Nightwing’s POV’
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

**Tim’s POV**

It’s been a long time since Jason was thrown into the past, and me and Dick had to go get him. Four years in fact. The reason I bring it up now is because I am currently in a similar predicament. Unfortunately, I am currently hurtling through a time warp drive that I was sent to recover. Let’s start from the beginning.

It’s been a year and a half since Bruce was declared dead and Dick took up the mantle of Batman while Damian took over my position as Robin. Since then I have created the persona _Red Robin_ and, with the utmost secrecy, I’ve been conducting my own investigation into Bruce’s disappearance. No, I don’t think he is dead. I won’t tell anyone that though, at least not Dick or the League. They’d just ship me off to Arkham. Jay though, I have spilled some secrets to. The reason being that he doesn’t think I’m crazy. Sure, he believes that Bruce is gone just like the others, however, he won’t think for a second that I am insane. He knows what that judgement feels like all too well to dish it out on other people. He’s the one who saved me after my little skirmish with Ra’s, and I’d trust him with my life. I had to make Jason promise not to tell Dick about my missing spleen though, and I used concealer to hide the scar from Alfred and the others until it was mostly healed up. So anyway, after finishing up an early patrol, I headed back to the cave where the dynamic duo awaited me.

After being kicked out of my position as the Boy Wonder, I admit that I had bitter feelings towards the little demon, I still do, but over time those feelings of hate and betrayal dissipated into slight annoyance. As I walked to the bat computer to input my report for that night, Dick sauntered over, Damian trailing after him.

“Tim, I have a favor to ask of you.” I swiveled around in the large chair and crossed my legs. Ever since the man I called my older brother took over the bat mantle, favors had become a normality from him. Not that I minded, though.

“What do you need, Dick?”

He seemed to think for a minute before speaking. That was a first. Normally, he'd just open his big mouth and say whatever the hell he wanted. He was very much like Jay in that aspect.

“I need you to to go to pier 32. Strictly observe and report only. There have been multiple sightings of armored trucks and masked men walking in and out of a warehouse on the dock, unloading crates and various machines. Some have spotted Black Mask and Dr. Strange as well. With a team up like that, who knows what trouble they could be brewing. Go and observe and report back within 4 hours. If you're not back by then, I'll go myself. Remember, this is strictly reconnaissance. No getting involved unless it's absolutely necessary.”

I stared at him for a while then sighed. “Yeah, sure. Got it. Observe and report.” I summarized and hopped on my motorcycle.

“Be careful, Tim.”

I nodded and pulled my helmet over my head as I revved the engine. I sped out of the cave, heading for pier 32. Once I was there, I could tell why Dick asked me to do it instead of the demon spawn or Jay. Seeing as how the latter was still recovering after having been distracted while fighting Black Mask and was shot in the shoulder. Twice. I went in through an open window and moved along the rafters until I could spot my targets. Standing in front of what looked like an ancient ruin of some sort was Strange, reading various hieroglyphs to himself, while Black Mask was shouting at some of his followers. The two subordinates ran off in search of whatever the mob boss had ordered them to find. When Black Mask turned back to Strange, I managed to pick up part of their conversation. 

“How long until it's ready?!” Black Mask shouted.

“Patience my friend. These hieroglyphics say the ruin requires human blood to activate.” Strange replied.

Human blood? Just what are they trying to activate. Just then, the two subordinates of Black Mask returned with a small girl, maybe 6 or 7, in tow. She was gagged and her hands were bound with ropes.

“I already have that covered. Just get that damn thing working!” the mob boss exclaimed. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl. Her scream was muffled through the gag and her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Damn it Dick. Why do you always make these things recon only? I couldn't just let the girl die so I reached into my utility belt and pulled out some smoke bombs. And flipped off the rafter and threw the bombs to the ground.

“What?! What the hell is this?” Black Mask yelled. I took out all the underlings and knocked out Strange. I sent an elbow to Black Mask’s abdomen and uppercut him, knocking him down and out. I ran over to the girl and took the gag then got to work on undoing her bindings.

“Y-yow’re Wed Wobin!” If I said the girl's lisp wasn’t the least bit cute, I'd be lying. She was awestruck as I worked the bindings off her wrists.

“Yes, I am. Are you okay?” She nodded and the ropes were finally off. “I need you to do something for me, can you do that?”

“Mhm.”

“Great, there's a red motorcycle outside. I need you to get on it and hold on tight. It's going to take you to a police station alright?” The girl nodded. “Once you're there, I need you to tell the police everything that happened okay?” She nodded hesitantly this time. “You can do it,” I looked over her jacket where her name was stitched into it then back to her, “Mina. You've been very brave, don't give up.”

“How did you know my name Mr. Wed Wobin?” She asked, surprised. I chuckled and smiled at her.

“I work for Batman, Mina. I know things. Alright let's get you going and I'll take care of the bad guys here.” I helped her up and sent her out of the warehouse. I reached the bike’s control panel on my utility belt and pressed autopilot. Just then, I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen, and then another followed by two ringing sounds. I turned to see Black Mask standing a couple meters away holding a smoking gun. I looked down at myself and saw red seeping through the blind spot of my kevlar. I really should have Alfred fix that.

“Ha! Red Robin, what an unwanted surprise. Beating Hood wasn't enough, you wanted some too?” he cackled. I clutched my stomach and staggered backwards, falling into the ruin, which had activated from my blood splattering on it. As I fell through it, I could vaguely make out Strange shouting at Black Mask.

“You imbecile! It only allows entry for one person! One person!! You were supposed to go back, not the Bat’s brat!”

And that brings us back to the present. Me, falling through the time stream and all that. It wasn't long before my back made contact with solid ground. I grunted in pain and opened my eyes halfway to see someone I thought I'd never see again. Bruce.

**Nightwing’s POV**

It’s been a year since Jay’s future self had come to the past. A year since our Jay died. He didn't die the same way, if that's what you're thinking. He and Bruce both went to see Sheila, knowing it was a trap. Bruce thought that because he would be there with him that things would be different. He was wrong. While Bruce was fighting the Joker, Jason had gone over to his mother. As Jason helped her to her feet, she pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Jason died quickly, not even able to say goodbye to Bruce, and that was why he had continued to blame himself even to this day.

We found Tim, the boy from Jason’s memories and he became the new Robin. I could tell that he was uncomfortable by the slight way he flinched and fidgeted around the team and Bruce. I could hardly blame him. The kid knew what happened to his predecessor but he didn’t see the memories like everyone else had. I could already feel a headache coming on as the beta squad returned from their mission.

“Hey Wing, you'll never guess what Rob did!” Bart said as he zipped up to me. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

“Bart you need to slow down a little. What happened?”

“Nothing bad Nightwing, I just hacked into the mainframe of the Bizarro bot.” Tim said as he came up next to the young speedster.

“Yeah, as he was choking you!” Bart seemed genuinely angry at his friend.

“I had to be in contact with him to get close enough to reach his framework! I know what I’m doing, okay?” Tim yelled back.

“Not if you have to risk your life for it!” Bart exclaimed. While I was a bit peeved at Tim myself and agreed with Bart, the hero work was risky business. You just have to do what you can.

“I’m not going to end up like-”

“Alright enough.” I turned to see my mentor along with the older members of the team coming into the room. “Robin, return to the manor. We’ll discuss this later.”

Bruce looked furious. I know Tim was about to say that he wouldn’t end up like Jason, and I could tell that he realized his words and was sorry. Tim looked like he wanted to interject but he shut his mouth and trudged over to the zeta tubes, the AI’s voice announcing his departure. I turned to Bruce, giving him a look that said _’was that really necessary?’_

“Impulse,” He started, turning towards the young speedster. “Flash wanted to speak to you abo-” Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light filled the room and a figure dropped from the ceiling and landed harshly on the ground with a grunt. The figure, now seen to be a boy no older than 17, opened his eyes a little from behinds the black domino mask and grunted in pain. I looked him over and noticed he had two bullet wounds. His eyes wandered the room until they landed on someone behind me.

“Bruce?” he whispered. Everyone went still.

**Commissioner Gordon’s POV**

It was just one of those days you know? Where you try to just go about doing your business and surprises come around the corner. In this case, literally around the corner. I was exiting the precinct with detective Bullock when the familiar hum of one of the publically dubbed _batfamily_ vehicles rounded the building. As I was expecting to see a colorfully costumed vigilante, I was taken aback at the small child riding the motorcycle. I ran over to her and helped her down while looking her over for injuries. She had a couple scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Awe you the Commissionew?” She said with a slight lisp.

“Yes I am, uh?”

“I'm Mina!”

“Alright then Mina, can you tell me how you got on Batman’s motorcycle?” 

“Not Batman’s! It's Mr. Wed Wobin’s! He saved me and towd me to tewl you that the bad mask guy was up to no good and that you should tewl Batman wight away!” she exclaimed. Now, normally, I let the vigilantes do their job because I know our police force would only get in their way half the time, but if it was so serious that Red Robin specifically asked for backup to be sent, then that meant something. Something big. I ushered Mina over to Harvey and headed to ready the bat signal.

Batman is not going to like this. The big guy never liked it when one of his birds got hurt. Critically or not, it didn’t matter. All the lowlifes in Gotham new to never harm one of the Batman’s birds. Well everyone but the real psychos’.

**Nightwing’s POV**

This person knew Batman’s secret ID, that meant he was either a trusted friend, or a dangerous enemy. Before anyone could question him, he began to frantically move about. “N-no...you're supposed to be dead...I was looking for a way to bring you back and then..Dick. I need to find him. Tell him about Black Mask and Dr. Strange. Gotta tell...him.” he passed out. The kid was bleeding profusely so it's no surprise that he passed out. I picked him up, taking into account how light he was, and his costume. He was obviously a hero, but not one I'd ever seen. His suit was red and black with a criss cross belt strapped across his chest that held a set of wing-like structures in place at his back. I trailed behind Bruce, taking our unconscious new guy to the med bay as the members of the team followed me.

I set him down on the bed as Bruce took out a needle and extracted a small amount of blood to see what type he was since he had lost a lot from his wounds and would need more. M’gann got to work taking the kid’s kevlar off and started to clean the wound when the computer beeped announcing it had finished analyzing the sample. No one expected a match to the blood sample, and no one sure as hell expected the match to be Tim Drake.

_Our_ Robin.

I looked at Bruce in confusion until he stepped forward and peeled off the kid’s mask. There were several gasps from around the room. The stranger looked exactly like Tim, albeit older. His face was scrunched up in pain and his sweaty bangs were matted to his forehead. M’gann felt his forehead and yanked it back in surprise.

“He's really hot!” she exclaimed. I reached a hand out to feel his forehead as well and frowned when I felt the heat.

“Hurry and extract the bullets, Miss Martian!” Bruce barked. As she worked to dislodge the metal fragments in older Tim’s abdomen, I held his hand. He was so light, and without his mask, you could see the dark circles under his eyes. Nobody said aloud but everyone was thinking the same thing. What had happened in the future? That silent question went unanswered as older Tim woke up and started thrashing in M’gann’s hold.

“Please, Tim! You have to hold still. You've lost a lot of blood! Conner help!” she tried to reason with him and Superboy came over to hold his legs down while I held his arms.

“No! Have ta’ tell’im...gotta find Bruce’n tell Batman ’bout..mask…” his words were slurred and what he said earlier still worried me. Where was Bruce in the future? Why isn't Tim Robin? What happened?!

“Tim,” I started, “Is Bruce dead?” he stopped squirming and his eyes narrowed a little.

“You should already know that, Dick.” he said through his feverish daze. I nodded.

“One more question, who is Batman?” he looked at me blearily while the rest of the occupants in the room were dead silent.

“You are Dick, and Damian is Robin. What's wrong with you?” he questioned, apparently his mind was clearer.

Damian? Who is Damian? Why would some kid I don’t know replace Tim as Robin? It seemed Bruce was just as confused as I was, but before we could voice our query, Tim had passed out again. M’gann gave him an anesthetic and continued to dig the bullets out of Tim.

**Tim’s POV**

I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming or not the first time I opened my eyes. I saw Bruce, and though I didn’t believe him to be dead, I found it hard to comprehend that he could be there right in front of me. And then Dick was being really weird. I guess Commissioner Gordon had told him to come get me, but what I didn’t understand was what he was doing in his Nightwing uniform. Damian was also absent but I wouldn’t expect the demon spawn to be there anyway. There was a dull ache in my abdomen and I was faintly aware of a repetitive beeping in the distance. There were voices chattering around me and I wondered if I was in the cave. 

“-need to find out how to get him back!” Someone said.

“I know that already.”

“Guys stop it, they’re probably looking for him now.”

“I hope so, I have a bone to pick with myself.” I reached out when I heard Dick’s voice from somewhere beside me, and my eyes flitted open.

“Dick?” I asked. He looked unsure of how to act, nervous almost. He leaned down and put a hand on my forehead and caressed my hair.

“Hey Timbo, how are you feeling?” He asked gently.

“Like shit honestly, was I shot?” He winced at my choice of words.

“Yeah, Tim. It was pretty bad, what happened?” I was confused because he should have known that it was likely from Strange and Black Mask. I indulged him nonetheless.

“It was Black Mask. I know you told me to do recon only, but he had a little girl held hostage as some sacrifice for whatever project Strange had. I had no choice but to step in, I’m sorry.”

He looked torn between some decision but seemed to think staying silent was the best course of action. I looked back at him for a minute and finally couldn’t take the nagging voice in my head telling me that something was very wrong about this situation. “Hey, uh, Dick? Can I ask you something?” Having been fully awake by now, I realized that we were not alone in the room. Kon was there as well as Bart, and Miss Martian and well, the Young Justice team, which in itself was very weird. They all had slight differences in either appearance or height. I also noticed that I was not in the cave’s infirmary as was my first speculation, but in fact, I was in the med bay at Mt. Justice.

“Yeah, what’s on your mind Timmy?” Dick asked with a forced smile that I could recognize anywhere.

“Why are you in your Nightwing uniform? And Where’s Damian?” As soon as I said this, his eyes were momentarily blown wide and everyone else’s voices hitched. Dick regained his composure.

“I just felt like trying it on…..and Damian...he, he was worried about you, but we told him to wait outside since there were so many people here already…” He trailed off. I remember being pushed through that ruin by Black Mask and Strange saying something about only one person going back, and that settled it. I wasn’t in my time. Mt. Justice not destroyed, Dick in his Nightwing uniform, everyone looking younger…...seeing Bruce alive, or at least I hope it wasn’t just my imagination, and the thing that sealed the deal was that last bit about Damian. The demon spawn couldn’t care less if I kicked the bucket or not, so no way in hell would he be worried about me and waiting outside the room.

“You’re lying.” I stated curtly. I hardened my gaze and shifted into a defensive position on the bed even as my wound screamed in pain. The occupants in the room were startled at my sudden change in behavior and put up their hands in a pacifying gesture. Dick and M’gann stepped forward.

“Wait Timmy, what are you talking about?” Dick tried saying.

“I know for a fact that Damian would rather kill me himself than be worried about my well being, Dick.”

“Please, Tim, you’ll open up your stitches. Sit back down.” M’gann said and after a moment's hesitation, I complied.

“I should have known.” I said, biting my nail in frustration.

“Should have known what Timothy?” A voice resounded from the doorway and all heads shifted towards the owner, but I didn’t need to see what I already knew. It was Bruce.

“That you are presumed dead in my timeline, and Dick wouldn’t be this understanding of me when he’s got Damian to think about.” I said, staring hard at the floor. Dick shifted uncomfortably and spoke quietly, yet loud enough for those present to hear.

“You keep mentioning this _Damian_ person, that he is Robin now. Who is he?” At this, everyone waited eagerly for me to answer. I sighed and looked at Bruce.

“He’s your son, Damian Wayne.”

**Dick’s POV**

It had only been 2 hours since I sent Tim on his mission, so when Commissioner Gordon called, I had expected it to be about a different case, not about my brother being in danger. I ended fairly quickly, probably pissing Jim off, but oh well, my baby brother was in trouble. I told Damian to suit up and he followed me without question. We landed on the roof of the station in record time. Along the way I briefed Damian on the situation and he stayed silent the entire time, save a few grunts in understanding here and there.

“Commissioner Gordon.” I said gruffly and Jim leapt in surprise, something he does all too often given this is a regular thing.

“Damn it, stop creeping up on people like that!” he said, a little flustered.

“Commissioner, tell me again about the incident concerning Red Robin.” I didn’t have time for games, not when Tim was involved. The kid could barely take care of himself properly as it was. He was always coming down with a fever or passing out on missions. Just a couple weeks ago, Tim went missing then came home with Jason escorting him. When I asked what had happened, Tim said nothing and Jason merely grunted out _‘Ra’s’_.

Jim proceeded to inform me of Mina’s appearance at the precinct on Tim’s bike, and then the message he asked Mina to relay to him. I grimaced and drowned out the rest of the conversation and I moved to leave. A hand caught my shoulder as I turned.

“Listen,” Jim started, “I know I have no business tellin’ you that it’ll be alright, but you guys are tough, Red Robin should be alright.” 

Yeah, should be. If only it were that simple in this life. I nodded nonetheless, thankful for the man’s small words of reassurance and called Damian to my side. “Robin, let’s go.” he nodded and we leapt off the building, swinging towards the batmobile. We soon neared the pier.

Maybe I should call in Jay…

**Bruce’s POV**

I couldn’t help but stare at Tim’s future self in shock. I have another son? But was he of my flesh and blood or adopted like the others? Tim seemed to know what I was thinking and answered my silent question.

“He’s your biological son, Bruce. His full name is Damian Wayne Al Ghul, though he doesn’t really care for the maternal side at this moment.” At Tim’s words, there were a couple gasps. Al Ghul? I had a kid with one of my mortal enemies daughters?

“Talia or Nyssa?” I asked, unsure of who the mother could be.

“Talia. And before you ask,” he put a hand up to stop me and I closed my mouth, “it wasn’t consensual. She drugged you and took advantage of you.” To my side, Dick started shifting uncomfortably.

“Why is he Robin? If I am Batman in the future, shouldn’t you still be Robin? Were you injured? Are you alright?” his questions started to turn into frantic panic for his younger brother. Before I could reprimand him for letting his emotions get the better of him, laughter filled the air. Everyone’s heads jerked back to where Tim was seated on the bed. His sudden outburst had the room’s occupants looking rather worriedly at him. He wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down enough to speak.

“Phew… sorry about that, heh. No Dick, I was not injured. After Bruce died ...things became ...strained, I guess would be the word.” I looked at him in confusion. I could understand there being tension with Batman’s disappearance but, why did Tim look so crestfallen because of it?

“How so?” I voiced my question aloud. He looked up at me with a pained expression in his eyes.

“People needed a Batman, _we_ needed a Batman. Dick didn’t want to do it. Said he finally got out of your shadow and didn’t want to hop back into it. Damian was too young and when he first came to us, he was 10 and until then, he’d been living with and learning from the league of assassins. All he knew how to do was kill. Almost got me a couple times too” he chuckled hollowly, though I couldn’t understand why. “Anyway, Jay had never really been the same after he came back from the dead and even more so after you sent him to Arkham-” I cut him off.

“I sent Jason to Arkham?” I asked completely perplexed by myself. Tim nodded.

“Yes, you did, and when you died, he thought he could be Batman. But he would do what you couldn’t. He would kill the criminals, get rid of them for good. I had also thought that I could be Batman if Dick wasn’t up for the job. Me and Jason battled and I was eventually saved by Dick who reluctantly decided to pull on the cape and cowl.” Tim paused and seemed to think for a second before opening his mouth to speak again. “And then you made Damian _Robin_, Dick. Said you could never make me be your little follower, that I was your equal. You stripped me of the only thing that mattered to me most and gave it to the blood son.”

By this time, Tim had tears welling in his hardened eyes and his fists shook in fury, while Dick stood shocked. Getting all worked up wouldn’t help his current predicament so I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Tim, it’s alright. The-” I was cut off by Tim slapping my hand away. The others in the room gasped, not used to seeing him act that way.

“Alright? Alright?! No, Bruce. It’s not alright. In fact it’s far from it. I lived my whole life looking up to _Robin_, _the Boy Wonder_ and _Batman_, _the Dark Knight_. And then, _I_ got to carry on the legacy only to have it ripped away from me. Being Robin meant the world to me. I wasn’t a born gymnast like Dick, nor did I grow up taking care of myself like Jason. And I certainly wasn’t your blood son like Damian. I tried _so_ hard to catch up and earn my right to fight beside you all, but I can’t even tell my older brother that our dad is alive because I fear he’ll ship me off to Arkham!” Tim was screaming by the time he finished his rant and even I was at a loss for words. Dick looked heartbroken at how his future self had been treating Tim.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Tim. I-” Tim cut him off and continued speaking. I started to notice his face looking more pink than before and his form swayed dangerously on the bed. Miss Martian and Superboy held him by his shoulders to keep him from collapsing.

“The only one I talk to is Jay. I told Jay that you were still alive,” he motioned to me with his head, “and Jay saved me from falling out the window after fighting Ra’s,” there was another collective gasp and even I looked at Tim, longing for an explanation, but he shrugged it off, “Jay is the only one that-”

“Only one that what, Timbo?” I would recognize that voice anywhere, and so did Tim. Our heads spun around to see Jason slipping his head through a bluish-looking magic portal. “What’s everybody looking at? Do I have something on my face?” he pulled off his mask and his white tuft of hair fell forward.

“Jay, how did you open that portal?” Tim asked as he maneuvered himself in Miss Martian and Superboy’s hold.

“Damn babybird, you look like crap.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Anywaaaays, Dickiebird told me about your mission, said the Commish told’im something about you needing help.” Jason looked Tim up and down from the other side of the blue mass. “And from the looks of it, he was right to come get me. And to answer your earlier question, Zatanna cooked this baby up.” I watched as Jason splayed his hands, gesturing to the portal.

“Me?!” My head whipped towards the owner of the voice. Zatanna had a surprised look on her face. Before anybody could speak further, a feminine voice resounded from inside the portal.

“Aww, I was so cute when I was younger~” What looked to be an older Zatanna emerged out from Jason’s side. She put two fingers up to her temple in a mock salute and smiled. “Heya B, team. Thanks for taking care of our Red Robin.” I looked around and noticed that another figure was stalking up to the portal opening. Once in view I heard an audible gasp, which belonged to Tim. Dick, dressed fully in Bat gear appeared with a small boy, I could only assume was Damian, beside him. He looked like he inwardly debating on what to say.

“Tim, I’m sorry.”

**Dick’s POV**

As Damian and I made our way to the Pier, we could already see the chaos that had ensued. There were squad cars that I assume the Commissioner had sent ahead, and many of Dr. Strange and Black Mask’s goons that had been rounded up and were being led into the back of the patrol cars. The two big ringleaders were nowhere in sight.

“-Tt- You’d think Red Robin would be intelligent enough to incapacitate the real villains before dealing with their underlings.” I sighed and walked into the warehouse, bypassing the many stares and glances from the surrounding officers.

“Let’s go Robin.” Once we stepped in, I could easily tell that things had gone bad. There was a big ruin in the center of the warehouse, blood was scattered both on the ruin as well as on the ground in front of it. I didn’t need to analyze the blood to know it was Tim’s. I sighed again, this time heavier. “Stay here and see if you can find anything that will lead to Tim’s whereabouts.” I told Robin. He nodded and I walked to the side and contacted Jason with my communicator.

“This better be good Golden Boy. I’m kinda in the middle of something.” In the distance I could hear Roy shouting something indecent, and gunshots. I pinched the bridge of my nose, which didn’t alleviate any stress due to the cowl’s obstruction.

“Red Hood, are those gunshots I hear?” There was a silence and the distinct _thwip_ of an arrow shooting by could be heard.

“Uh, no?” There were more shots. “Okay, yes. Now what do you want?”

“Red Hood, Red Robin is MIA.” There was another pause and then Jay’s loud voice rang through the comm.

“Hey Roy boy, let’s wrap this up!” I sighed once again as the connection fizzed out. Thirty minutes later Jason showed up, and after convincing the police to let us handle the situation, I told him everything we know.

“Well have you considered that something mystic could be at play? There’s no blood trail leaving the warehouse, and I doubt the two assclowns would’ve taken Red with them.”

I thought about it for a minute. “I’ll contact the league and see if Zatanna can help us.”

**Tim’s POV**

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Seeing Jason there surprised me, and even made me feel a little happy, but seeing Dick reminded me just how much I hate my life. The icing on the cake though, was when the demon spawn came up trotting behind him. I stared at the kid and was pretty sure that if I had heat vision, there would be two burning holes in his frontal lobe. I already wasn’t feeling too hot. Pretty sure my wounds got a bit infected because my whole body felt like it was on fire. It also didn’t help that I have no spleen and any infection I attain, can be fatal. And then, I heard something I never expected to come out of my older brother’s mouth.

“Tim, I’m sorry.”

I sat there for a good minute, taking in the words I just heard and making sure I didn’t misinterpret them. Why was he sorry? Shouldn’t I be getting scolded for failing the mission? I couldn’t think straight, and before I could reply I started to sway violently.

“Listen, Tim. I- Tim?!” I heard Dick call out, but the darkness was creeping into my eyes. I could vaguely hear other people shouting as I collapsed into Kon’s arms.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“When he….here ...was shot!”

“...doesn’t…..spleen.”

“What?!”

“...infected...prep for ...hurry!”

And then everything was quiet.

**Jason’s POV**

I tried my best to ignore what Dickiebird was saying. After all, I couldn’t give a fuck what excuses he created. The way he and the brat keep treating Timbo just really rubs me the wrong way. The brat acts like Tim is a disease that should be wiped out, while Dickhead ends up hurting him without knowing it. He took _Robin_ away from him with the intention of using it to help the babybat. He had said Timbo was his equal, that he couldn’t command him like Bruce did. But doing that….doing that broke him in more ways than one. Sure, he could just tell Dickiebird how he feels, but he won’t. He could also tell him that he thinks Bruce is alive, but he won’t do that either because he’s afraid that the big brother he looked up to, will drag his ass to Arkham in a heartbeat. I’m the one Tim runs to, the one who saves his ass, the one he tells everything to. Because he knows damn well I wouldn’t sell him out. I don’t have that right, not when I’ve been judged the same way. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Dick yelling.

“..Tim?!” I looked over to see Tim swaying, his face flushed to an unnatural hue. I watched helplessly from the other side of the portal as he collapsed into a young Superboy’s arms. From there, all hell broke loose. People started shouting out and panic arose quickly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Dick yelled. His past self stepped forward and explained that Tim had been shot twice in the abdomen and upon his arrival there, he was given medical care.

“What I don’t understand is why he’s burning up. We cleaned the wound and stitched it. He should be doing fine!” M’gann stressed.

I knew exactly why the kid was running a fever, but the thing was….should I tell Dick the reason why? Or just leave it for them to find out? I mentally slapped myself and spoke loudly through the chorus of voices.

“He doesn’t have a spleen.” Then everyone turned to look at me like 

**Dick’s POV**

“He doesn’t have a spleen.” I looked back at Jason, greatly perplexed.

“What?! How is that even possible? He doesn’t even have a scar!” I demanded. My little brother doesn’t have a spleen and I didn’t know about it? What the hell is going on here.

“Remember that time a while back when I saved Timmy’s ass from falling out of that window?” I nodded as Jason proceeded to explain. “Listen Dick. Tim, he...he says Bruce is still alive. He says he has proof and he’s been working this whole time trying to find him. He had been following up on leads and gotten into it with Ra’s and the League of Shadows. They took his spleen Dick. He’s prone to illness and susceptible to bacteria. His wounds are infected and if they’re not taken care of, he’ll die.”

The whole world seemed to stop around me as Jason’s words sunk in. Tim fought with Ra’s and asked Jason to come save him. He had proof that Bruce is alive, and he didn’t tell me? Why didn’t he tell me? That didn’t matter now, all that did matter was saving Tim.

“Zatanna, I need you to turn this portal into a spacetime breach. I need to be there, now.” I barked out a little harsher than necessary. Zatanna however didn’t seem fazed by it and simply smiled.

“Right away Mr. Grouch~ nurt siht latrop otni a lennut hguorht eht tsap!” **(Turn this portal into a tunnel through the past!)**

I watched as the light expanded until suddenly Jason, Damian, Zatanna, and I found ourselves in the medbay in front of multiple pairs of gazing eyes. I was about to extend my hand towards Tim’s slumped figure when a fist connected with my face. As I was caught off guard, I stumbled backwards into Jay. I looked up to see my past self with seething anger written all over his face.

“Well this should be interesting” Jay snickered and I could tell I was in for a world of trouble because everyone else’s eyes were on me as well. None too kindly to say the least.

**Jason’s POV**

If I said that I wasn’t amused by Dickiebird getting socked in the face by himself, I’d be lying because that shit is hilarious. He stumbled back into me and I couldn’t help but let out a snicker. I glanced around the room and could tell that everyone was pissed. I mean it wasn’t really a hard atmosphere to discern what with the power Golden Boy’s younger self’s punch packed. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him forward into the mass of angry mother hens. I always told Timmy he was the center of everyone’s attention. Too bad he wasn’t awake to see how right I was. I clapped my hands gaining everyone’s attention momentarily.

“Alright kiddies and gentlemen. Me and green queen are gonna go fix up Timbo while you all talk to Dickhead here with your fists or what-not.”

“M-me?” M’gann stuttered, pointing to herself in confusion.

“No the other martian chick in here. Yes, you. Bring your boyfriend if you want.” She flushed at that and Conner just grunted in response.

“I’m coming too!” Bart skidded to a stop right in front of me.

“Sure, kid. As long as you help.” I leaned down to the med table and picked up Tim’s lithe form. I rested my forehead on the top of his head and whispered quietly. “Hang in there baby bird. You’ll be good as new, I promise.” I was pretty sure I was painstakingly quiet but I guess the green telepath heard it because she smiled at me. “Whatever. Let’s go.” With that we left before anyone could intervene.

We walked down the halls silently and at a steady pace. After rounding a couple corners, the lounge came into view and I finally asked the question that had been driving me crazy. Well, crazier. “So, where is _this_ time’s Tim? I haven’t seen him nor has anyone even mentioned his name.” M’gann shifted uncomfortably and I couldn’t tell if Conner was reacting the same way. Miss M spoke softly off to my side.

“He got scolded by Bruce earlier today. He was told to return to the manor.”

“About that, I may have told him what happened and said it would be so not crash if he didn’t come see, well _himself_ for himself!” Bart said.

“So where is he?” I asked.

“He’s in his room, listening.” Connor added, as we walked past the kid’s door.

I hummed in response and went further into the lounge to lay Timbo on the couch. I ran a hand through my hair and bent down to ruffle Tim’s hair.

“You’ll be just fine Timbo. Miss M, can you get a washcloth and basin, and fill it with some cold water please? And, Conner, I need you to go get some blankets and pillows, and grab him a change of clothes too” I ordered as I rolled up my sleeves. I didn’t stay long enough to find out whether they listened but I knew they would so I continued doing what I had in mind. I made my way over to past Tim’s door and knocked three times. I heard shuffling and soon the door cracked to reveal a younger Tim with red, puffy eyes. He looked at me unsurprised.

“Jason Todd I presume? Feels weird talking to you when you’re supposed to be dead.” he shied away and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry, that was insensitive. Tim Drake,” he extended his hand and I shook it, “but I guess you already knew that.” he smiled a fake smile and it killed me to see the kid act like that.

“So I assume you heard everything that’s happened?” I asked.

“Yup. Hacked into the feed in the medical ward. Am I- is he ok?” he questioned, pointing to his future counterpart currently sprawled across the couch, panting as an infection overtook him.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs some rest and antibiotics. More importantly, are you ok?” he looked at me like I’d grown another head.

“Yeah, I just ...Bruce and I…”

“I know how he can get sometimes so I understand. But if I may offer some advice, I’d go talk to him. I don’t know what it is that happened, but go talk to him and make him listen, and don’t tell you can’t Timmy,” I started when he opened his mouth to interrupt, “‘cause I’ve seen you hold your own against him in an argument and win.” I nudged my head in the kid’s older self’s direction.

“Alright.” he sighed. “You win. You know, you were my hero growing up. You and Dick. But now everyone compares me to you and it’s so hard to be myself when everything I do is second guessed by either the team and Bruce or my own self-loathing conscious. That’s actually what we fought about, kind of. I did something stupid on the mission. I wanted to prove that I could do it, you know? I wanted to prove that I- that I wouldn’t end up like you.” He finished, and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

Without a second thought, I reached out and pulled him into a hug. I heard his breath hitch and, slowly but surely, his skinny arms wrapped around my back and his fingers tugged at my jacket.

“Like I told your idiot older self, you’ll be just fine.” He let go and thanked me, then ran down the hall saying he was going to go talk to Bruce. I walked back over to Timbo and laid my hand on his forehead as M’gann lifted the cloth to re-wet it in the basin.

“How’s he doing?”

“His fever is breaking and the medicine seems to be working so I think he’ll be alright.” she smiled sweetly and rung the excess water from the cloth before placing it back on Tim’s forehead. I looked over to see Conner staring intently at Tim.

“You doing alright big guy?” I asked, smirking at the clone a little.

“I realize that humans are fragile, but I still don’t like to see my friends hurting, even if they’re future counterparts.”

I hummed and twisted around so I sat criss-cross in front of the couch. This was going to be a long trip.

**Dick’s POV**

When Jay, Miss M, and Conner, and Bart left, the room stilled to a deathly silence. I gathered myself and pushed Damian behind me.

“Tt. Grayson, I can handle these miscreants myself.” he said, shifting into a charging position. I held him back.

“Be quiet Dami. You can’t handle everyone in this room.” I said, looking around at the menacing eyes before me. I sighed and straightened myself. “I know you all must be angry at me for what happened with Tim, but-” I never got to finish my sentence because my past self ran up and grabbed me by my collar and tore off my cowl. Heh, _my cowl_. I will never get used to that. It’s always been Bruce’s.

“You think you can just give a small apology like that? Do you have any idea what Tim has been feeling?” he didn’t give me time to answer and just continued his rant. “Why did I have to turn into someone like _you_!?”

That comment hit me hard. I had had enough of my own naivety and all the while, the occupants in the room just watched on like this was a show at the circus. I grabbed his hands and removed them from my suit and stared him in the eyes.

“You think I didn’t try to help him? To help them all? Bruce, to my knowledge, was gone, dead. I had to step up and not only protect my city but also the world as the next Batman on the Justice League! I had to become a big brother _and_ father figure to Damian!” I pointed at the kid behind me dramatically. All the feelings I’d kept locked up while acting like a stone-hearted vigilante were spilling out and I couldn’t help it. “Look, I noticed that things were off about Tim, but I assumed he could handle it. The Tim I know could do anything and shouldn’t be held back because of a bad call I could make as his commander. I couldn’t do that to him, so I gave Robin to Dami. I didn’t want any of this to happen ok?”

By the end of my little outburst, my past self had retreated back to Bruce’s side, and Bruce himself looked at me sadly. No one else dared to say anything, but their murderous looks had disappeared and were replaced with sympathetic ones. Whether they were for me or Tim though, I didn’t know.

“When he wakes up I need to tell him sorry for not being a good brother. For making him think that he couldn’t trust me.” I said it out loud as a proclamation, but it was mostly a vow to myself.

“Umm ...am I intruding?” I spun around and saw Tim’s past counterpart standing in the doorway.

“No, not at all Timmy.” I said with a smile and the kid honest to god blushed. I had forgotten how cute Tim could be. He strode forward and stood in front of Bruce.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked, almost to softly to hear. Bruce’s eyes darted from him to me and to my past counterpart.

“I don’t think now is a great time to-”

“Please.” Bruce was taken aback at the abruptness in Tim’s voice, as was I. His eyes were steeled and Bruce gave in.

“Let’s go somewhere private then.” Tim nodded and followed the elder man.

As the pair walked out of the Medbay, the rest of us were startled out of our stupor by Miss M bursting through the door.

“Tim’s awake!” she said with a bright smile and bounced off down the hall, leaving the rest of us to follow her.

I rushed past her and out the door. I could hear Damian _tut_ behind me but I kept my eyes on the corridor in front of me. I came upon the lounge where Bart and Superboy were crowded around Tim, steadying him and replacing the washrag. Jason was standing off to the side of the couch, but his eyes never left Tim. I slowed to a stop and Tim looked at me from where he was sitting up on the couch. His complexion was better than it was earlier, but he still had bags under his eyes, and his breathing was still labored.

Jason leaned down and whispered something that I couldn’t hear into Tim’s ear before standing back up and motioning for Bart and Connor to follow him. Jason brushed past me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Tim wants to talk to you, and I’m gonna guess you want to talk to him too. Don’t upset him, or I’ll break your face Dickiebird.” The younger removed his hand from my shoulder. He steered Damian away as well. It was for the best, seeing as how the boy would probably only aggravate Tim at the moment.

I couldn’t blame him for being protective over Tim. Hell, _I_ was protective over him, or at least I thought I was. My efforts were wrongly placed and apparently I did more harm than good. I looked back over to Tim and saw him lightly patting the seat beside him on the couch, beckoning me over. I did so and sat down. There was an awkward air around us and I went to speak only to hear Tim speaking over me.

“I’m sorry.” We both said in unison.

“Sorry.” He said.

“No, no. You go first.” I offered. He nodded and continued.

“I’m sorry for getting you caught up in this mess.”

I frowned. Did Tim think this was all his fault? I interrupted before he could go any further.

“Tim, you didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I’m sorry I’ve been such a shit brother. I’m sorry I took _Robin_ away from you. I realize now, that by trying to make us equals, I took away your stability, as well as your trust in me.” Tim tried to interject, but I ignored him and kept going. “I’m sorry that Damian treats you like crap, I should be disciplining him, but I’ve never taken care of a kid before so it’s difficult.” I paused to look Tim in the eyes. “Tim, I-I know that you don’t trust me, and I’m not sure if you ever will again, but please come to me if you need help. I would never send you to Arkham. I know I’m headstrong, and it would probably take time to get through to me, but I would’ve believed you if you said that Bruce was alive. I could’ve helped you look for him.”

After I finished, there was a long silence. I thought Tim might be mad at me still, but when I looked over at him, he was holding in...laughter? What?

“What’s so funny?” I was kind of annoyed. Here I was pouring my heart out here, and he’s laughing.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you grovel like this.”

I huffed in annoyance and leaned back, into the plush cushions of the couch.

“Listen, Dick. I forgive you. I love you, you’re my big brother. I understand where you were coming from, but at the same time, your decision hurt me.”

I looked down, ashamed of myself. I never meant to hurt him. God, why can’t I do anything right?

“It’ll take some time, but we’ll talk it all out, okay. I think we all just need to sit down and have a good, long family meeting.” Tim said. I smiled at him and we hugged. I had to be careful of his wounds though. As we broke apart, I remembered something that Jason had mentioned before.

“Oh my god, Tim!” I exclaimed.

“What?!” I could tell that I startled him. He looked at me warily.

“Why didn’t you tell me you lost your spleen?!”

**Tim’s POV**

My face went slack and I closed my eyes and groaned.

“Jason!” I yelled.

“You rang?” Jason walked into the lounge. Had he been listening in on our conversation?

“Why did you tell Dick about my spleen? I thought that was between you and me?”

I watched as he put his hands up in surrender. “Listen, you were dying Timbo, had to let them know so they could fix you up.”

I suppose he did have a point, but that didn’t mean I had to like it. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him. He dodged it, but as he was laughing, he didn’t see the one Dick flung at him. It hit him square in the face and I burst out laughing. It didn’t last long though and I winced as the dressings on my wound was pulled.

“Are you okay?” Dick asked.

I nodded and looked at him and Jason. “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah, we should have Alfred give you a onceover when we get there. Let’s go Dami.” Dick stated, and then called on Damian.

The boy walked into the room, refusing to meet Tim in the eyes. They were going to have one hell of a family meeting when they got home. Jason helped me up and I put my weight on him as we made our way toward the main area.

**Jason’s POV**

Dick went ahead to get Zatanna from wherever she ran off to. She was probably galavanting with the junior justice league. With my help, Tim hobbled out of the lounge. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tim’s younger self trying to catch my attention. He gave me two thumbs up and mouthed _’thank you, it worked’_. Then he pointed down the hall to Bruce. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as well.

“Is that younger me?” Tim asked. I followed his gaze over to his past self.

“Yeah, weird right?” I chuckled.

“Trippy.”

I heard Damian _tut_ behind us, and I glared at the little demon. He just rolled his eyes. Man children are the worst.

By the time we met up with everyone in the main area, Dick was already standing there with Zatanna. She had opened the portal and was ready to go. Dick pulled his cowl back up and I helped Tim get his own domino mask on. Tim exchanged some brief goodbyes with Superboy and Miss M, thanking them for helping him. He said goodbye to Bart as well. He also gave an approving nod in his younger self’s direction.

“Ready?” I asked, tightening my hold on Tim’s waist, his arm slung over my shoulder.

He smiled. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


End file.
